


Written in the Rain by Kantayra [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Written in the Rain by Kantayra</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Ogata waits for the next generation to come in from the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the Rain by Kantayra [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Written in the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195520) by [Kantayra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra). 



**Title** : Written in the Rain  
 **Author** : Kantayra  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
 **Character** : Akira/Hikaru, Ogata Seiji  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Ogata waits for the next generation to come in from the rain.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/195520)  
**Length** 0:08:10  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Written%20in%20the%20Rain%20by%20Kantayra.mp3.zip)


End file.
